


Put Your Hand in Mine

by mediocre-writing (elleavantemm)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/mediocre-writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Scott really <i>sees</i> Isaac is when they’re standing in Dr. Deaton’s examination room.</p>
<p>A bit of an awkwardly schmoopy first time fic that fills in the time between the veterinary clinic and the lacrosse game. Minor spoilers for 2.11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic and also my first official contribution to this fandom.   
> (I apologise for the terrible title. I am so bad at titles.)

The first time Scott really _sees_ Isaac is when they’re standing in Dr. Deaton’s examination room. Isaac wears a watery smile as Dr. Deaton explains what’s just occurred. “You took away some of his pain.” Scott remembers the way it felt when his hand had been placed on a suffering animal; it had been overwhelming.

“It’s okay,” Scott says with a reassuring smile. “I cried the first time he showed me, too.”

It’s surreal to Scott seeing Isaac on his own like this. He’d barely even known he existed until that day out on the lacrosse field, smelling his scent, catching the familiar golden gleam through the mask of their helmet. At school, with Erica and Boyd, Isaac wears an easy confidence; but here, away from it all, he’s quiet, reserved, pulled into himself. Scott isn’t used to people being nervous around him. 

The conversation shifts, becomes heavy as the topic of the Argents comes up, the splintering of the pack. Erica and Boyd are running, already gone. “I guess I don’t have anyone,” Isaac says with a shrug, though his eyes are pleading, entreating. It’s a knee-jerk reaction that Scott wants to reply, “You’ve got me,” but he bites back the words, too much like an admission, a shouldering of responsibility that Scott isn’t entirely sure he can handle. Instead he offers a supportive smile and shuffles his feet awkwardly. Dr. Deaton, for his benefit, doesn’t say anything. 

They leave the veterinary office together, Isaac following aimlessly as Scott makes the long trek home. There’s a heaviness that’s settled between them, thick and tangible, and Scott doesn’t know what to do with it. His hand bumps against Isaac’s accidentally, and he momentarily plays with the idea of taking the other boy’s hand, considering the implications such an action would have. It wouldn’t have to mean anything; could simply be a comforting touch, something that Isaac so obviously needs. When their hands bump together again, Scott doesn’t think it’s an accident, and without thinking he takes Isaac’s hand, warm and maybe a little bit sweaty, in his. They don’t say anything as they walk, but a statement has been made.

Scott slows their pace as they approach his house. He likes the feel of Isaac’s hand in his, the way that Isaac’s thumb strokes lazy circles on the back of Scott’s hand. “Do you want to come in?” Scott asks, preemptively, hoping to avoid any awkward situations on the front step. Isaac smiles, slow and easy, and Scott’s mouth goes dry, eyes falling to the curve of soft pink lips. When Scott lets Isaac’s hand go so he can unlock the door, the absence feels strange, unpleasant. “My mom is probably sleeping, so we need to be quiet.”

Isaac nods. 

The door clicks shut with a soft snick and Scott makes sure to lock it behind him. “This way,” he says, reaching out his hand for Isaac to take. It comes almost as a relief when he does, palms slipping together easily. 

“Your house is nice,” Isaac whispers as they pass through the living room and kitchen, up the stairs to Scott’s room. 

Crossing the threshold, Scott suddenly realises what bringing Isaac here means. They could easily have stopped in the living room, but no. Isaac closes the bedroom door and smiles the same slow easy smile he gave Scott when he was invited in. They’re still holding hands, and Scott is only barely surprised when Isaac pulls him close, into his personal space. “Is this okay?” he asks, tipping his head to the side as he breathes softly against Scott’s mouth. Scott answers by pressing their mouths together, firm and dry, and refuses to be the first one to move away. 

Isaac’s smile is wider when he pulls back, eyes playful and he laughs softly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Scott says and Isaac lets go of Scott’s hand, slips slender fingers along Scott’s jaw, around the back of his neck, draws them close to fit their mouths together. 

It is nothing like kissing Allison. Not that Scott thought that it would. Isaac’s kisses are slow, unhurried, while everything with Allison is hurried, frantic passion. His other hand pushes under the hem of Scott’s shirt, warm hand against the warm skin of Scott’s hip, and it feels nice. The sudden pull of Scott’s bottom lip into Isaac’s mouth, the playful bite draws a surprised moan out of Scott. Slow, unhurried kisses quickly turn into something hot: deep and demanding. “Get this off,” Isaac pants against Scott’s mouth and together they drag the green henley fabric up and over Scott’s hand, blindly discarded on the bedroom floor. 

The Isaac that Scott is used to seeing at school has come to play, the confidence that being a wolf brings simmering just beneath the surface. Sure hands map their way across Scott’s exposed chest, leaving a blanket of goosebumps in their wake. They aren’t so much kissing as breathing into each other’s mouths, punctuated by bites and nips. Scott forgets when his hands find their way under Isaac’s shirt, pulling it over his head to reveal pale skin decorated with a map of scars, a revealing picture of the life Isaac had before Derek and the bite came into it. 

“Can I?” Scott asks, fingers hovering over a scar on Isaac’s abdomen. The other boy nods, releasing a shaky breath as Scott touches the thick white tissue, eyes curious and concerned. He doesn’t ask questions, moving from scar to scar.

“Oh fuck,” Isaac says, too loud in the quiet room, when Scott suddenly drops to his knees and draws his tongue along some of the finer lines. With Scott where he is, there’s no denying that Isaac is turned on; Scott’s thorough, attentive touches are more than Isaac’s can handle. “Please,” he begs and Scott looks up.

Isaac stares down at Scott as he works the button of his jeans open, pulls down the zip. Scott has crossed one line tonight, but he isn’t sure quite how far he’s willing to go. He drags the elastic of Isaac’s underwear down his hips, unsure exactly what he intends to do when Isaac’s cock emerges, flushes and leaking. After a moment’s consideration, he stands, looking Isaac in the eye when his fingers wrap around him and pumps carefully. Isaac practically buckles in half, nearly sobbing into Scott’s shoulder as he repeats the motion, faster this time. “Tell me.”

“Tighter,” Isaac instructs, mouthing at the side of Scott’s neck. Scott tightens his fingers obediently and tugs. “Faster.” Scott moves his hand faster, the room filling with the slap of skin against skin. “Yes. Fuck, oh god, yes.” 

As Scott pumps Isaac’s cock, Isaac seals their mouths together, sloppy and uncoordinated. His fingers bite into Scott’s shoulders, human then wolf and then human once more. Isaac is shameless as he moans. He murmurs encouragement to Scott, minor corrections before he’s coming thick and stick across Scott’s knuckles, hips, and stomach. Afterwards he looks shamefaced, embarrassed. “It’s a little late for that,” Scott mutters and they laugh softly.

“You--”

“Don’t worry,” Scott interrupts, shifting uncomfortably.

There’s a tense moment before Isaac reaching for his shirt, tugging fruitlessly at his pants. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, uh... I was going to--”

“Stay. It’s as safe as anywhere. Where else would you go?” Scott doesn’t want to know the answer to the question, worried and terrified by the idea of Isaac sleeping on the street, or in the woods, alone and vulnerable. 

“You’re sure?”

Scott smiles, reassuring.

+++

It isn’t a huge surprise when Scott wakes up to find that Isaac is gone. What is a surprise is late that evening, while Scott is serving as requisite bench warmer, Isaac dropping down onto the bench next to him in full gear. “You came to help!”

“I came to win,” Isaac returns, and there’s the Isaac that Scott finds so familiar, cocky and confident. They don’t have much of a plan, but it’s something to work with.


End file.
